Patent Literature 1 describes a battery pack. This battery pack includes an outer case including a display portion provided with a plurality of display windows and an opening portion, a battery cell housed in the outer case, and a substrate housed in the outer case and on which a plurality of light emitting elements corresponding to the plurality of display windows is mounted.